Sweet Summertime
by nannygirl
Summary: A collection of fun in the sun stories! These stories are about friendship, family, romance, but mostly about having a good time during one of the best times of the year, summertime! Various pairings, both romantic and nonromantic. Up next, the gang's road trip continues!
1. Baseball

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of its characters. I do not only any of characters, products, or songs mentioned in any of these stories. Nor do I own the song that the inspired the collection's title. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the first installment in my newest collection of oneshots inspired by the season of Summer. Now this collection will be just like my other ones, different pairings both romantic and nonromantic, shorter stories, and hopefully frequent updates. These stories will have a theme which of course is summer. I have a few planned out already but if you have any ideas please feel free to share! The title of this collection was inspired by one of my favorite summer songs by one of my favorite artists an the king of summer; Summertime by Kenny Chesney. I really do hope you all enjoy this collection and especially this first installment. This first oneshot is one that stars Fez and Red and of course it's a family tale. I would love to hear your thoughts so if you have the time to review, short or long, please do! Thanks for stopping by to read, I do hope you like it, please review if you can, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

Baseball, it's one of America's great pastimes and Red Forman, being the proud American he was, considered it one of his favorite sports as well. When he was a kid he played a form of the game with the other kids in the neighborhood, listening to the games on the radio had been one of the few things he and his father had fondly bonded over, even when his own son played the game he'd gotten a few happy memories from that experience—of course among the good memories were some not so good ones like the time Eric stood out in the outfield, obviously day dreaming as the ball flew right past him.

Yes, Red had always enjoyed the game. Until today.

Today should have been a great day to watch a baseball game. The sun was shining but there was still a nice breeze blowing, the stadium was filled with mostly dumbasses but he had seats good enough to forget about that; he'd even got a free pass from Kitty allowing him to indulge in greasy ballpark snacks. He should have known there was a catch to his wife's free pass. And that catch was currently sitting next to him looking like a small, overly excited, child as he dressed in his team cap and matching shirt, had a balloon tied to his wrist, and shared a seat with a large stuffed bear (that wore the same cap and shirt) while swaying from side to side as he sang out loud and off key a familiar song. Familiar because it had been sung over thirty times today.

"_Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd! Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack! I don't care if I never get back!"_ the tune was song with a heavy accent, "_Let me root, root, root for the home team, if they don't win it's a shame! For it's one! Two! Three strikes you're out at_…"

Finally Red had had enough and turned to look at the foreigner, "Finish that song one more time and you'll be playing the old my foot in your ass game."

"Aye, I do not like that game." Fez commented with a frightened expression on his face, "I never win."

Red smirked at the way the young man suddenly became quite; he thought he might finally be able to enjoy the game in peace. He was wrong.

"Ah my first American baseball game. Now I finally feel like a true American." Fez shared happily, completely missing the aggravated look coming from Red and instead clearing his throat to make his best American accent, "Damn foreigners! Bring me more bacon!"

Not liking the way Fez was portraying Americans Red slowly turned his head and glared in the younger man's direction but all Fez did was smile back. Red was not in the mood to deal with this and so he returned his attention to the game in front of him, hunching his back over a bit so that his elbows rested close to his knees. Fez watched Red's actions very carefully before he adjusted himself into a very similar position.

"So who do we want to win?" Fez asked excitedly.

"The…"Red drifted off a bit and his scowl deepened when he saw that the foreign kid was mirroring the way he was sitting, "The Brewers. You know the team name that's printed on your cap."

Fez followed Red's finger into looking up at the cap he wore, "Oh is that what that says? I picked this one out because the color of it brings out my eyes."

He then straightened his back up and adjusted his cap before blinking his eyes a few times, hoping it would grab Red's attention and Red could see what he meant about how the blue of the cap went so well with his brown eyes. However, Red wasn't at all interested in Fez's eyes or his baseball cap; he just kept watching the game and Fez soon realized he should probably be doing the same.

This time around Fez didn't copy the way Red was sitting but he did try to imitate the way the older man was so engrossed in the sport. It was a difficult thing for Fez to do though, this was his first baseball game and he didn't understand how the game worked exactly. He tried…really he did, but only seemed to get more and more confused the longer he watched the players throw the ball to each other as they warmed up and got ready. When he saw one of the players stepped up to the home plate with a helmet on his head and a bat in his hand, Fez could no longer hold in his questions.

"Why does he have a stick? Is there a fight? Is he going to hit someone?" he asked question after question, not waiting for an answer until the end.

Red never moved his head as he gave a brief response, "He uses it to hit the ball."

"A stick?" a puzzled Fed asked, "I thought this was baseball!"

"The bases are on the ground. The players run to them after there's been a hit."

"So he does not use a base to hit the ball?" He asked and since Red didn't respond to the question he took that to mean a 'no' and that made Fez more confused and a bit angry, "Then why is it called baseball? Why not stickball?"

From underneath his own Milwaukee Brewers cap a deep frown indented on Red's forehead as he looked over at Fez, "Because it's not a damn stick, it's a bat."

"Oh." He said and then paused for just a moment or two, "Then why not batball?"

Hearing this new question caused Red to look up skywards before closing his eyes and bowing his head back down as he brought his hand up to his forehead and began to rub it in effort to soothe the headache that was beginning to form. With all these damned questions he was never going to be able to enjoy the game. Unless…

Red sat back up and cleared his throat before pointing his index finger at Fez, "Alright, listen Alibaba because I'm only explaining this once, understood?"

Fez nervously nodded his head 'yes.' He really wasn't sure if this was the way he was supposed to answer Red's question or not, he just took a guess. And his guess appeared to be correct when Red's frown—though it didn't disappear—didn't deepen.

"Now the rules of baseball are simple. So simple that even someone like _you_ could understand them." The older man began to say.

The insult went right over Fez's head and he appeared to think of the words as more of a compliment when he let a large grin break out onto his face. Red said nothing and just continued to explain the basic rules of the game to the foreigner.

"There are two teams, the team on the outfield and the batting team." He explained pointing to each before moving his finger to point out a player standing on the mound in the middle of the field, "That guy's the pitcher, he throws the ball at the batter…that guy over there. Then when the batter hits the ball he runs to the right and over to first base or if he hits it far enough he can get a homerun and run all three bases. The goal of the game is to run all three bases and get back home."

A look of confusion crossed Fez's face, "But what if they do not all live together? What if some live farther than others? That is not fair."

"Home base." Red replied sounding annoyed at the fact that the kid didn't know this already, "The base right there where the batter's at. It's both the starting and ending point."

Slight frown still in place, Fez nodded as he tried to keep up with the knowledge Red was trying to share with him.

"The batter gets three tries to hit the ball. He misses all three means he's got three strikes and he's out…"

Fez was quick to notice how similar those words were to the lyrics in his new favorite song and he couldn't resist, "At the old…"

"Don't." Red firmly cut in with an angry scowl that caused Fez to seal his lips so that Red could go on, "When a team gets three outs they switch places and the team batting goes to the outfield and the outfielders get a chance to bat and the game starts over. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, I got it." Fez answered while nodding his head happily until suddenly his smile dropped and he frowned, "This sounds boring. I'm hungry."

Red looked at the younger with a murderous look in his eyes. He didn't know what he was more upset about the fact that the dumbass had called one of America's greatest past times boring or that he'd been a dumbass and actually taken the time to go over the basic rules of the game when he could have just sent Tarzan off to find some Cracker Jacks and been able to enjoy the baseball game in peace.

Missing the angry glare being sent his way, Fez craned his neck to look around the crowd, "Eric said the best part of baseball games is the food. He said there are peanuts, hot dogs, beer, ice cream…Oo what if there is beer flavored ice cream?" he asked excitedly.

"Why don't you go look for it?" Red suggested, his expression and tone making it obvious that he was still upset.

"Okay." Fez was quick to agree; however he remained in his seat and Red couldn't help but notice this.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I am." He nodded, "But I am waiting for you to give me snack money."

Now Red was really upset. "Like hell I'm giving you snack money."

Red's anger not only made Fez upset but also a little hurt, "Then you are a cheapskate date."

"This isn't a damn date." Red said through gritted teeth.

"It certainly is not now!" Fez declared as he shot out of his seat.

By now several spectators had lost interest in the ball game and were now watching the two men instead. Fez didn't seem to mind the audience and Red just wanted to watch the game. Knowing it would be the only way to finally get rid of Tattoo, at least for a good few minutes, Red took out his wallet and handed the younger man a ten dollar bill.

A smile instantly sprung to Fez's lips, "Thank you!"

And then he was gone. Following Fez's exit, Red went back to the watching The Brewers have their turn to bat; most of the audience members did the same except for one middle aged man who sat behind Red, still starring at him with wide eyes.

Feeling someone's gaze on him, Red turned around to face the man, "Hey buddy," he called in anything but friendly tone, "stick your eyes back in your head before I stick my foot in your ass."

The stranger immediately followed Red's order and pulled his eyes back into his head before moving them to watch the game. Satisfied with the response he got, Red turned himself back towards the game, wanting to enjoy as much as he could before the foreigner came back with his beer flavored ice cream.

0o0o0o

"Excuse me…Coming through…Oo nice hat!"

As soon as Red heard these words being said in a voice that seemed to be getting closer to him, he knew is enjoyment of the game was about to be brought to an end.

"I'm back!" Fez happily announced as he and his many snacks took a seat beside Red.

The older man didn't even look his way as he grumbled, "Terrific."

"Oh I missed you too, Mr. Red." Fez replied with a grin.

Red turned his head to frown at the foreigner and that same frown deepened when he saw the large tray on Fez's lap and the way it was overflowing with snacks. There was popcorn, peanuts, drinks, hot dogs, pretzels...there was no way he'd bought that with just the money Red had given him, he'd had his own cash on him too! And if that weren't enough, Red began grimaced at the reminder that he would later have to drive home with this guy after the game finished and he'd eaten all of this junk—definitely not something he was looking forward to.

"What the hell did you do, buy the whole convenience bar?" he questioned, scowl still in place.

"No, no. They told me I did not have enough money." a sad Fez explained, "And I did not find any beer flavored ice cream." He added as his tone remained somber until he remembered something he had been able to buy, "But I did find this!"

Lifting up one of the cups from the tray Fez held it out in front of Red. Instantly Red recognized what liquid the cup was filled with and for a split second Fez could have sworn he saw the corners of Red's lips twitch upwards; however only seconds later they were pushed back down as he stared at both the cup and then the young man suspiciously.

"You didn't…do anything _foreign_ to this beer did you?" Red asked untrustingly.

Fez swung his head from the left to the right, "Nope."

For several moments Red eyed Fez and the drink that was being offered to him. At last he decided on two things. One, that he might just be able to trust Chico and two, on a hot day like this he was willing to take any risk if it allowed him a few sips of a nice cold beer.

His large hand grabbed the plastic cup from Fez and he gave a small nod, "Thanks, kid."

Kid. Fez's eyes nearly welled up with tears at hearing Red call him this. He didn't call him by a foreign TV character or make up any weird sounding name like Ali Baba and Squanto (who were those people?) He had called him 'Kid.' Red saw him as one of his kids! And he was so close to remembering his name. After all, 'kid' was spelled with three letters just like 'Fez.' This was the happiest day of Fez's life! But he didn't want to ruin it so he held in his tears and emotions, knowing Red would not appreciate seeing them.

The young man gave a mere nod and Red went on take a sip from his beer, seeing this Fez turned his attention back to the many snacks on his lap.

"Now which snack should Fez start with first?" he asked himself while looking over the various treats, taking quite a few minutes before deciding, "I think I will start with the hot digity dog!"

After happily unwrapping his ballpark frank from the white paper it was surrounded in, Fez then raised the food up to his open and waiting mouth. Just before he was able to take his first bite, a faint but very annoying buzzing noise was heard flying around his right ear.

"Aye no Mr. Bee this is my five dollar hotdog." Fez scolded the insect while trying to wave it off with his free hand, "Got get your own. Shoo shoo!"

Fez continued to try to push the bee away from him by waving his hand in the air but when that didn't work he tried a different method of taking his baseball cap off his head and waving it in the bug's direction. He was too busy trying to get the bee away from him and his hotdog that Fez never noticed the way that Red, and the others sitting around them, were no longer watching the game but had their eyes looking up at the sky as a homerun ball came flying their way. Fez didn't hear the cheers or see the people with their raised gloves trying to catch the ball. He hadn't even noticed the incoming baseball at all until his baseball cap suddenly felt a bit heavier.

Confused by the added weight, Fez looked inside his cap and found the homerun ball. Slowly he took the ball in his hand and pulled it out, never catching the astonished look on Red's face. He just continued to examine this very important playing piece to this game; after all without the ball it would just be called a base game and that did not sound like much fun. It was with this thought in his mind that Fez realized what he had to do.

While holding the ball in one hand, he used his free hand to place his cap back on his head before rising up on his feet. With the baseball in his right hand, Fez lifted his right arm up and began to wind-up his arm—just like he saw them do in the cartoons—then released the ball and watched it fly over the large crowd and back into the baseball field.

"Sorry!" he shouted with an open palm at the side of his face.

Despite the hollering coming from the audience, Fez felt very proud of himself as he sat back in his seat. Meanwhile, Red had been sitting in shock from the moment he saw the ball land into the baseball cap and his shock only got worse when he watched Fez through the homerun ball back into the game! And his pitch had actually made it all the way to the field. Red was at a loss for words.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Red asked when he finally found his voice again.

With his cheeks filled with hotdog Fez simply grinned on happily.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So what did you think? A hit or a strike out? Lemme know in a review!_

_So what about you all? Do you go to a lot of baseball games in the summer? We do over here but I'm like Fez and think one of the best parts is the food!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Wading Pool

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and have had a good week! Today I have for you a new installment for this summer collection but before we start I just wanted to say a few things. First off thank you so much for the wonderful support! All of your sweet reviews really made me smile, I'm glad you all liked the first little story. This installment is a tad bit shorter and it might be a little too silly, maybe even OOC with the silliness but hopefully not. If it is blame the heat besides isn't summertime the time for silliness? Also a quick shout out to Mystery Girl 911 who kinda helped with the inspiration for this story. If you have a summer idea you want to see just let me know and I'll try my best to fit it into the collection! This second oneshot stars all of the guys and of course it's got lots of friendship. I hope that you all enjoy it, I would love to hear your thoughts so please do review if you have the chance. Thanks again for reading, hope you like, don't forget to review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"What're you morons doing now?" Steven Hyde asked as he stepped into the Forman backyard, on his way to the basement until he saw the sight that caused him to stop in his tracks.

The two morons in question looked up and grinned happily as they floated around in their swimming pool. Well technically they were sitting in their swimming pool since it was only a few inches deep and was so small in width that the two of them looked like they had to squeeze themselves into the bright pink plastic kiddy pool. However, despite the fact that their limbs were hanging out of the pool's edges, both young men still seemed fairly content. They had their matching dark shades on, cold drinks near them and a small table full of bags of candy and chips.

"We're staying cool while looking cool." Kelso explained proudly.

Hyde's brows furrowed just a tad, "Man, there's nothing cool about this. It's just sad."

"Oh no, Hyde, you are sad?" Fez, who had a heavy slab of sunscreen on his nose, asked with much concern, "Do not worry, we can make room for you. We can be like the three men in a tub!"

Just as the young foreigner was about to begin shoving his pretty man friend so that there could be space for the third friend to join them, Hyde put a halt to the actions.

"No, Fez, man. It's cool. I'm good out here. 'Sides it's not a tub and I think two grown men in a kid's pool is weird enough." He said, hoping his message was getting across; it wasn't hidden all that much but with these two you never knew.

When Kelso gave out a loud hurt filled cry Hyde knew they'd gotten it and he soon felt a smirk playing on his lips.

"This isn't a pool just for kids, Hyde!" the taller man tried to argue, grabbing a cardboard flyer that must have been attached to the pool by the picture printed on it, "It says ages two and up!"

Fez gave a firm nod from his spot next to Kelso, "Yes, and we are ages up!"

"Alright, fine." Hyde agreed, sounding like he was trying not to laugh, "You proved me wrong. Both look like you belong in there anyways."

The two water buddies shared a smile.

"So where'd you get the pool? Swipe it from some of the neighbor kids?" Hyde questioned, sounding only slightly curious.

Kelso shook his head, "Nah, it's Betsy." He replied but when he saw Hyde's eyebrow raise above the rims of the aviators he knew he had more explaining to do, "What? It's not like she was using it! She can use her wet diapers to stay cool."

Now it was Hyde who was shaking his head, this time out of disappointment, "Stealing from your own daughter, Kelso? Man, next you'll be stealing candy from a baby."

Hearing this, Fez's head swung over to look to his right where he went on to glare furiously at the man he thought was his best friend.

"You sonofabitch! You did not tell me she had candy!" he exclaimed over a big whooshing sound that came from the water as he stood up and out of the very shallow, pink pool and angrily marched off in the direction of the Forman's driveway.

Kelso watched his friend make his exit and instantly jumped out of the water and onto his feet. Shaded eyes met shade eyes, though one pair looked more upset than the other.

"Great, now I've gotta get him candy. Thanks a lot Hyde!" Kelso exclaimed angrily as he turned on his heel, nearly tripping and falling into the little pool, and followed Fez's tracks, "Fez, I didn't know. I…I'll make it up to you…Buddy?"

Hyde lightly shook his head back and forth as he watched his friends leave their spot. With the way those two acted and talked to the other it was getting harder to explain—and believe—they weren't really a romantically involved couple.

A while after Kelso and Fez had left, neither had yet to come back making it obvious that they weren't going to and were probably still in the middle of their domestic squabble thing; but even with his friends not returning, Hyde remained in his place watching the refreshing looking water in the kiddy pool. On a hot summer day like this any source of water could hypnotize just about anyone including The Zen Master.

"Hey Hyde." a new voice greeted but when they noticed their friend's state they frowned a faint scowl, "Um you uh practicing your diving? Because if you are I think the pool should actually be just a tad bit deeper than this."

Breaking from his daze, Hyde looked up and saw his adopted brother standing on the other side of the kiddy pool wearing a teasing smirk across his face.

"Although, I will say the color choice is perfect. Hot pink really is very in this season." Eric continued to have his fun.

However, Hyde did not appear to be amused at all, "Yeah? What about the colors black and blue?"

It didn't take long for Eric to understand what Hyde was really trying to tell him and once he had it figured out, his smirk was wiped right off his face and he cleared his throat before giving an answer, "Yeah those two colors are…yeah, they're not in. At all." he cleared his throat once more before quickly switching to a different topic, "So who's pool?"

"Betsy's."

Puzzled, Eric asked "What's it doing here?"

"Kelso and Fez were using it." Hyde replied as if he thought Eric should have already known this.

"Ah." The other young man nodded his head only to stop and frown again, "Wait. When you say using it….you don't mean…."

Hyde stared at his best friend, "Forman, with those two idiots there's only a few ways to end that sentence and still be able to sound surprised that they actually did that."

"True." Eric was quick to agree with a head nod, "But still. I mean even if it is Fez and Kelso…two grown men using a little kid's pool to cool off? The whole idea is just…it's…"

"Genius!" Eric exclaimed with his tone having clearly changed to a much happier one.

And Eric's tone wasn't the only thing in the scene that had changed in the past few minutes. The two almost brothers had gone from standing beside the small pool, staring at it, to slipping into the spaces that their friends had once occupied.

Both Hyde and Eric had changed into swim trunks, but kept t-shirts on (to keep some of their dignity) and unlike Fez and Kelso who'd sat side by side Hyde and Eric chose to it across from each other—though their limbs were still hanging out from the sides of the pool. While neither of the two had on big goofy grins like the previous pair, they did appear more relaxed than they'd looked when they were outside the water and frying in the summer heat. Hyde hid his contentment behind his shades while Eric…well he never did have a problem with sharing his thoughts or feelings.

"I haven't been this cool in weeks." Eric said as he stretched his arms against the round edges of pool and leaned his head back.

With his arms in a similar position, Hyde smirked and couldn't resist, "Forman, man, you were never cool."

"Hardy, har, har, Hyde." the other young man mocked, his head snapping back up, "I'm serious. I think Kelso and Fez might be smarter than we give them credit for. Hey, people always say that geniuses were laughed at before they were geniuses. And Hyde, we laugh at Kelso and Fez…_a_ _lot_. I'm actually thinking about investing in Kelso's rocket shoes idea, now."

"I don't know, man." Hyde sounded uncertain, "Yeah, this pool idea's great and all but I'm still having trouble believing Lenny and Squiggy came up with a successful idea that didn't include getting more boobs or candy."

Eric could see his point and so he nodded his head before speaking up once again, "You know something I'm still having trouble believing is you actually getting in this pool, Mr. Cool."

Hyde stared at his adopted brother, unfazed by his words or rhyming, "Summer heat can make you do weird stuff, man."

"Very true." Eric nodded his head again, but quickly stopped and gave a smirk when he remembered a detail, "Didn't you and Jackie first get together in the summer?"

Wordlessly Hyde reached over—and a in a small pool like this he didn't have to reach very far—and roughly frogged Eric on his skinny shoulder.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" gripping his injured arm, Eric apologized.

"Good." Hyde sounded somewhat satisfied, a faint threatening look remained on his face, "Just remember though, you tell anyone about this and I'll kill you."

Smiling Eric placed his hand over his heart to show that he was touched, "Aw, it feels like the first day we met."

Before Hyde could reply another voice could be heard from a few feet away and they seemed to be getting closer.

"You see Red, I told you I heard splashing."

Hyde and Eric swung their heads around to see their mother walking towards them with a scowling Red not far behind her. But it wasn't Red that alarmed the two it was the camera she clutched tightly in her hands. Now it really felt like the first day they had met.

The boys should have leapt out of the pool as soon as they heard Kitty's voice but instead of their fear pushing them onto their feet it seemed to have paralyzed them causing them to both remain seated in the wading pool with big, surprised eyes.

"Oh look at the two of you! You look so cute!" Kitty enthused happily then lifted her camera up to cover her face, "Say cheese!"

Neither one of the boys smiled, nor did they move, still the bright flash of Kitty's camera went off as she snapped a picture. As if the blaze of light snapped him back to reality, Eric looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mom!" he squeaked out.

Kitty just smiled at him, "Oh Eric, honey, relax. It's just one picture." She paused and in that brief pause managed to bring her camera back up and snap another photograph.

"Mom!"

"And that one! No more I promise!" Kitty tired to defend herself with raised hands, she then quickly realized if she wanted to keep her promise she would have to leave now before she was tempted to take another picture, "Come on, Red. I can't wait to get these developed and show everyone! Oh! We could include it in this year's Christmas card!"

While Kitty laughed and walked off back to the house, Red remained standing in his spot frowning at the sight in front of him. His two grown sons were sitting in a pool made for toddlers, where they'd gotten this dumbass idea he didn't think he wanted to know.

He looked down at the boys with disappointment, "This time…I'm not even close to feel sorry, sons."

Red then walked off, following Kitty's path. As soon as he was gone Hyde wasted no time in getting out of the water while Eric, who was still sitting in the pool, dropped his head down into his hands. Yeah, Kelso and Fez were nowhere near being geniuses.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Too silly? Not silly enough? Lemme know in a review!_

_What about you all? Do you use a swimming pool to stay cool in the hot summer heat? Where I live you either need a swimming pool or need to know someone who has one lol. When I little we had the wading pools and blow up pools but when we moved we got the in ground pool—we've moved on up! So if you need help trying to beat the hot summer heat, pool party at my place! :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Road Trip

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Have a good fourth of July, those who celebrate it? Whether you celebrate it or not I hope you've had a good week and if not maybe this will help cheer you up a bit. Today I have for you a new installment for "Sweet Summertime" It's one that includes the whole gang and I hope you all enjoy it. It's unfortunately not a fourth of July story as I'm sure most of you were hoping or thinking it would be, but my planning stinks. Do think I might still do one though! So keep your eyes out for that one. Now just a couple of quick notes before we begin. First of all thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorite and added to your alerts. You are all so kind and brighten up my day! Thank you! Secondly, this installment might be continued if you all would like it to be. Not in the next one but maybe one or two installments later, we'll get to see the gang on the road I would have done it in this one but it would have been too long and I was late enough working on this one. You let me know what you think okay, continue it or not. Also if you have any summer story ideas you would like to see me do, just let me know and I'll see what I can do! I hope you all enjoy this installment! I would love to hear your thought so please do review if you have the chance. Thanks again for reading, hope you like, don't forget to review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"And done." Eric Forman said as he squeezed in the last bag of luggage into the back of the Vista Cruiser and then shut the back door.

Stepping back with his hands on his hips, he looked at his handy work. Going on a weekend road trip with six people meant that there were more than a few pieces of luggage and only so much room in the back of the old vehicle. However, Eric had not only managed to fit in all the bags but had fit them in in such a way that he still had a clear view out the rear end window—something he was quite proud of.

With a smile that beamed with his pride, Eric turned away from the vehicle ready it gather up his travel companions only to stop when he saw the sight that caused his self-important smile to diminish completely. Waiting in front of his parent's patio were not one but _three_ large suitcases—one in blue, one in purple, and one in pink—that had definitely not been there before! Now he not only had to put these heavy looking bags in but they were no doubt going to take away his current pride and joy that was the perfect view out the back window from his driver's seat.

"Wait…what…no…I just…" Eric stumbled for his words as he stared at the luggage until he suddenly realized who they belonged to; his finger shot out at the petite brunette standing not so far away, "You!"

The young woman looked at him with an expression that was mix of confusion and innocence, "What?"

"Why didn't you bring these bags out when I loading up all the others?" He asked appearing more twitchy than angry.

"Because." Jackie replied with a simple shrug.

Eric nodded his head, "Oh, right. Right. Because." His understanding voice quickly switched off, "Because _what_?"

Jackie let out an exasperated sigh before speaking again, "Because my luggage is expensive, designer luggage. I didn't want it being squished by everyone else's…sacks."

Eric didn't know how to respond to that. Mostly because he knew that no matter what he said in this argument, he wouldn't win. And especially with Jackie's boyfriend standing close by. So with that thought in mind, Eric reopened the trunk door and grabbed Jackie's pink bag getting ready to put it in with the other, all the while mumbling about how there was something else he really wanted to squish right about now.

The newly returned redhead shook her head at her boyfriend's actions before moving her attention to the couple standing beside her.

"Jackie, we're going on a weekend trip." Donna reminded, "You're taking three bags?"

"Yeah, I know." Jackie answered with a nod, "I had more packed but Steven '_accidently'_ forgot two of them."

The sarcasm that the word 'accidently' was said with had not been lost on neither Donna nor Hyde. In fact, Hyde had even smirked at the statement causing Donna laugh lightly.

Instead of glaring or kicking him in the shin, Jackie raised her chin in the air as she decided to be the bigger person, "Lucky for him one of those suitcases had all of his clothes in it."

Donna's laughs continued as Jackie pulled her away from the car and towards the patio chairs for a bit of girl talk. Meanwhile Hyde found his adopted brother staring at him with his eyebrows raised in a bit of alarmed way but Hyde gave a mere shrug.

"All I need is jeans and a couple of t-shirts." He explained, "Plan on buying a couple of three dollar ones from wherever we go. I'm good."

Eric gave him a nod of admiration and then went back to stacking up the baggage as Hyde leaned on the car with crossed arms and watched.

"Donna, I am so excited about this weekend trip!" Jackie said and if her statement didn't give away to her eagerness her tone surely had.

"Yeah, me too." Donna agreed with her own grin, "It's nice that we picked a place that has something for everyone. We get to go to the amusement park for the guys, some museums for me, and I'm sure you're planning on dragging us shopping until our feet bleed."

The younger of the two smiled happily, "Of course I am. But it's not just the shopping I'm looking forward to, Donna."

"It's not?" Donna sounded suspicious.

"No. See Donna, this will the first time in weeks that you and are will be able to talk. Like really talk. In person and not over the phone." Jackie explained and had a point, since Donna and Eric had moved to Madison for school most of the girls' talks had be via the telephone. "We can talk about anything and everything that's going in our lives right now. Just like we used to in the good old days." She paused and her excited smile softened but remained joyful, "I've missed that. I've missed you."

Donna was truly touched and she returned the smile, "Aw Jackie, I've missed you too."

"I know you have." Jackie nodded sympathetically, "But I'm here now. And I am going to tell you all about anything and everything that's going on in my life right now. _But_" she put a lot of stress on this second 'but,' "before I can tell you what's going on in my life _now_ I have to fill you in on everything you've missed out in the last few weeks. Don't worry, I'll tell you during the car ride."

"Great." Donna said, sounding less than excited and of course the eager pat on the knee from Jackie did nothing to build up her excitement.

A few seconds later the two missing members of the group came out of the Forman home and joined the others in the driveway. They were also very excited about the trip. They were walking together; their eyes were bright, their smiles were large, and their arms were overfilled with a very large assorted collection tasty looking junk food.

The two men were going over their checklist once again as they walked their way to the car, their only care being that they had forgotten a lone bag of chips in The Forman's pantry.

"Hey, Shaggy, Scooby." Hyde called out to the pair, "You think you've got enough Scooby Snacks there?"

"These aren't Scooby Snacks, Hyde." Kelso answered back, in a 'duh' kind of tone.

Standing next to Kelso, Fez nodded in agreement before informing their friend, "Scooby Snacks are dog treats."

"Yeah." the taller of the two confirmed, "And they don't even taste all that great!"

Fez moved his head up and down in a disappointed manner before deciding to look on the bright side of things, "But I did like the bacon flavored."

Hyde frowned at the pair who had apparently tried eating dog food together while Kelso looked at his best friend and nodded to show his agreement in the liking of the bacon flavored Scooby Snacks. It was then that Eric had finished putting Jackie's luggage into the car and had decided to join the guys to see what they were talking about. He was a little more than surprised to see the piles of junk food in two of his friends' arms.

"Hey guys," he said to get their attention, "did you get all that food from my parents' kitchen?"

"No." both answered, quickly and unconvincingly.

Hyde gave one nod, "Then where'd you get it?"

"Um…"

While Kelso struggled for an answer, looking around the driveway for something he could point at and blame, Fez came up with the most reasonable explanation he could think of.

"The…Food Fairy?" he tired.

Neither Hyde nor Eric bought it for one second, "Man, you guys stole from my parents!"

"Eric, relax. We're not stealing anything." A calm speaking Kelso tried to explain, "We're just borrowing it."

"Borrowing means you're planning on bringing it back." Hyde pointed out.

Kelso's mouth formed a small 'o' "Oh."

"Then yes." Fez nodded his head, "Eric, we are stealing your parents' food."

"And Red's beer!" Kelso exclaimed lifting up the six-pack of beers in the air and causing a few _Hostess_ snack cakes to fall onto the cement ground.

Eric covered his face with his hands; he could already hear Red yelling at him for allowing his dumbass friends to steal his beer and his food. But while Eric was trying to figure out which excuse would be better, blaming it on his absent sister or some beer loving elves who lived inside the fridge, Hyde remained Zen and already had a plan forming in his mind.

He looked over at his friend and began "Forman man, relax. It's a good thing. The guys getting the snacks from here 'ill save us a stop."

"Stop what stop?" Fez wanted to know.

"At the Gas-N-Go." Hyde said, causing Eric to move his hands away—he could see where this was going.

"Gas-N-Go?" the foreigner repeated sounding as if Hyde had just said their whole trip had been cancelled.

Kelso didn't look much happier, "With the Slurpee machine?"

"Yup." Hyde smirked.

Then Eric decided to step in and take over, "We were gonna stop over there on our way out to get some snacks and stuff but if you guys already have this junk food…."

"Screw this!" Fez shouted and then spread his arms open to let all of his snacks rain onto the driveway.

"Yeah!" Kelso agreed before performing a similar action, "I don't want junk food from home, I want junk food from the gas station!"

Fez was right behind Kelso in this announcement and soon was literally right behind him as he headed to the Vista Cruiser. Abruptly, Kelso stopped though and walked back over to his stack of food and grabbed an item.

"But beer from anywhere is good." he said to the other two men, who had to agree with him.

As Kelso and the beer made their way towards the immobile vehicle, Eric swiftly remembered something important he had to check on before they left. He hurried to over to his car, leaving Hyde to pick up the scattered mess of snacks.

"Kelso, Fez." Eric said, swooping in and blocking the now open entrance to the backseat, "We're getting ready to take off soon. So, do either one of you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

Eric wasn't swayed and he eyed them both, "Kelso?"

"Already went." the police officer informed proudly, "And incase I have to go again, I've got a bottle!" he then proceeded to retrieve a plastic bottle from behind his back.

"Okay then…" Eric wasn't sure of what else to say expect, "You're sitting in the back, buddy."

Since he was already planning on sitting there anyways, Kelso shrugged his shoulders before climbing into the car as he felt Eric deliver a friendly slap on his back. Once Kelso was in Eric turned to the other half of the duo and gave him his best parenting kind of look.

"Fez, do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Fez raised his chin high up in the air ready to deny, "I…" slowly his chin lowered down and his fierce expression faded into an embarrassed and pained one, "Aye no." he whimpered, "I have to go!"

With a satisfied look on his face, Eric watched the young foreign man run back into the house like there was a sale on candy going on in there; on his way in, he nearly crashed in to Hyde, who had finished putting the dropped snack food back in the Forman kitchen.

"Okay guys, as soon as Fez comes back we're taking off." Eric announced to those still outside of the Cruiser, "Which means…all aboard The Fun Mobile!"

As they walked to the car, hand in hand, Jackie glanced up at her boyfriend, "The Fun Mobile?"

"Yeah, I'm beginnin' to miss the days when he called it The Batmobile." Hyde replied making Jackie show her agreement through a nod of her head.

When they reached the Vista Cruiser, Jackie headed straight for the front—dragging Hyde along with her.

"Come on, Steven, let's sit up front." She said already sliding into seat next to Donna.

Hyde took one look inside and could right away see there wouldn't be enough room for him in the front part of the car, "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna fit, babe."

"Sure you will." Jackie assured, "Donna just needs to move her big lumberjack butt." Her head swung to Donna, "Donna, scoot."

Donna didn't move, "Jackie, this is as far as I can scoot without crushing Eric."

"Oh." came from Jackie before she got a new idea, "Well then go to the back."

"You got to the back." Donna shot back.

Jackie's face twisted in disgust, "_Ew_!"

"Fine." Donna rolled her eyes and the leaned forward to look at the man still standing outside, "Then Hyde, you got sit in the back."

"No way, man." Hyde shook his head, "Backseat equals babysitting. I didn't come on this trip to babysit."

Being the voice of reason, Donna pointed out, "Well one of us is gonna have to sit in the back."

"I vote Eric." Jackie wasted little time in saying.

Hyde nodded, "I could go with that." he smirked.

Donna said nothing but did turn around to see the kind of reaction her boyfriend was giving them.

"I'm the one driving!" Eric reminded from the driver's seat.

"Well I'm the driver's girlfriend," Donna began to remind, "so I think that gets me first shotgun."

Liking the way that the redhead thought, Hyde nodded along, "Yeah and I'm the driver's best friend, that gets me second shotgun."

"Oh yeah?" Jackie said ready to take up the challenge, "Well I'm the driver's girlfriends' best friend _and_ the driver's best friend's girlfriend."

Behind his shades, Hyde smirked, "Sorry doll, looks like you got the short end of the stick."

"But Steven." She said before bringing her lower lip forward and above her upper one, forming her powerful pout.

The play of the pout hadn't taken more than a few seconds before Hyde's smirk was wiped off his face and he grumbled back a quick, "Fine."

"Yay!" cheered Jackie before she pulled Hyde down to her so she could give him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Steven."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hyde mumbled as he shut the driver's door and then scooted his way into the middle backseat.

Jackie turned around and smiled playfully at him. She really was appreciative of him sitting in the back instead of making her and she wanted him to know it.

"You know Steven, that pink suitcase is the same suitcase I would use whenever I had cheer tournaments to go to." she sounded a mischievous as she spoke, "I may have accidently forgotten to unpack one of my uniforms."

Hyde knew what that meant and his smirk reappeared, "Cool."

Giving him one last smile, Jackie then twisted back around so that she was sitting in her seat correctly and her eyes were staring straight ahead at the closed garage door. She never noticed the scowl her best friend was sending her way.

"Yeah, maybe you should send Kelso or even Fez up here." Donna commented while Eric, wearing his own look of disgust, nodded in the background.

Letting out a small laugh, Jackie playfully shoved her friend who soon found herself smiling again; however the same couldn't be said for Eric. But it didn't matter because a minute later, Fez had come back out and joined his friends in the full car.

The Vista Cruiser pulled out of the driveway and the road trip had begun.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? A little of each? Lemme know in a review!_

_What about you all? What do you think of road trips? Love them, hate them? I love them. We don't take as many as we used to but I remember the best road trip for me was probably the trip my family and very close friends took to California. Was about six years also so I don't remember all of it but what I do remember makes me smile.:)_

_Again, would you guys like to read more on this installment or leave it as is? You tell me! Just remember it might not be the very next installment okay?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. S'mores

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and enjoying what's left of your summer! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this collection but don't worry because even though the school season is coming—sad I know, Summer is still here until September and so this collection will carry on till then. Maybe helping you all through the first few weeks of school, or just a friendly reminder that summer is still here….and we should still have time off lol. Thank you once more for all the wonderful support it truly means so very much! I hope you all enjoy this one, and don't worry JH fans it's nothing but some fun friendship between Jackie and Eric, JE fans I hope you all still like it. :D And a special little shout out to Marla's Lost for her encouragement on this piece thank you, Marla! Again, thank you all for everything, and I am very sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading, hope you like, don't forget to review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Eric Forman had always been a light sleeper—it was something he was sure he had gotten from his father—and so when a light rustling sound was heard he instantly awoke and sat straight up. At first he was confused by his surroundings, no bed and the walls appeared to be made of sheets, but he soon remembered he wasn't at home in his little apartment; he was in his little tent still on the weekend camping trip with his friends.

After recalling where he was exactly, Eric came to the conclusion that the noise he heard had been the wind and he got ready to get comfortable in the makeshift bed of blankets and sleeping bags. However, before his head hit his old travel pillow he caught the sight of a dark shadow creeping along the front flap of his tent.

The shadow wasn't very large; it almost looked like a person's…a woman's…or a lady's….The Lady of the Lake!

With his eyes as big as saucers, Eric turned away from the shadow and looked at the sleeping redhead beside him. He wanted to wake her, he wanted to warn her, he wanted her to tell him if she saw it too, part of him even wanted protection; however he decided against waking Donna up when he realized he might just be over reacting and waking her up for no good reason would not end well. And if it really was The Lady of the Lake, he was sure that his screams of horror would wake and alert Donna along with the others.

He visibly gulped before moving onto his hands and knees and then slowly and ever so carefully, Eric began to crawl towards to opening of tent, all the while repeating to himself in more than a whisper, "Please don't be The Lady of the Lake. Please don't be The Lady of the Lake. Please don't be the Lady of the Lake."

Eric reached out and grabbed the right flap of the tent, then with a deep breath he pulled up the flap and found that the owner of the shadow was not The Lady of the Lake but rather the one and only Jackie Burkhart.

"Damn." Eric muttered at the sight, suddenly he wished he had run into the ghost woman.

His mutter hadn't been so quiet and Jackie spun her head away from the campfire she sat in front of and over to where Eric had his head sticking out of his tent, "Eric?"

"Oh…I…um…you…" Eric struggled to say something that would allow him to go back into his tent and pretend like nothing had happened and he'd never seen Jackie but Jackie had seen him, there was no escape. He sighed before raising a hand, "Hey Jackie."

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked sounding only a bit concerned.

"What? No! Nah, of course not." he lied while climbing out of his tent; he knew it wasn't wise to leave a pretty girl alone in the woods—even if that girl was Jackie. He stood up and closed the tent before speaking again, "I always get up at…" Eric looked at his watch and frowned, "Eleven P.M. And we all went to bed like two hours ago…Man, when did we get so old?"

Jackie said nothing but a shrug of her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the thin wooden stick with a white topper that she held in her hands. Taking this as an invitation, Eric joined her at the fire and took a seat on the log to her right.

"Why are you up at this reasonable hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." She answered, "Because unlike you, I'm not used to sleeping in a gross, sticky, bug infested environment. This is why I said we should've stayed at a hotel."

Eric moved his head up and down, "Right, because a hotel would have given us the full camping experience."

A nod came from Jackie but just as Eric was about to reply he felt a funny little tickle on his forearm. Looking down he found a mosquito looking for an early midnight snack. With a loud slap, Eric sacked his palm on his arm, killing the insect but before he could rejoice he felt another creepy crawler feeling on his upper arm and so he slapped that area as well only to feel more mosquitoes land on the skin of his arms, hands, and neck.

Several painful slaps later, Eric looked at Jackie who was clearly amused at watching him hit himself, "You know, Jackie, I've gotta admit. If I knew…"Smack! "This place was gonna be this bug infested…" Smack! "I would've sided with you on the hotel thing."

"I thought actually thought you'd be happy all the attention you're getting from these mosquitoes."

"Why?" He asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Only female mosquitoes bite humans and animals." The brunette explained and smiled "You're finally a ladies man."

While Jackie laughed Eric didn't seem all too amused by the burn, he only nodded his head.

"That's very funny, Jackie. In fact it's so funny, that" he spoke in a sarcastic tone as he quickly touched his forehead before pulling his hand away again, "I forgot to laugh!"

Abruptly Jackie's laughter stopped and her expression became serious as she stared straight at Eric.

"Don't move." She ordered.

The urgency in her tone caused Eric to follow her instructions without question. He sat perfectly still, watching her watch him until suddenly…SMACK!

"Ow!" Eric cried before rubbing the area in the middle of his forehead where Jackie had just slapped her hand upon, "Did you at least get it?"

Jackie frowned, "Get what?"

Removing his hand from his forehead, Eric shoulders dropped and he nodded his head. He really should have known better. After taking a moment to mentally kicking himself for falling for the trick, Eric focused on what the former cheerleader was currently doing at the campfire.

"So what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

Jackie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the question, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, you're sitting at an open fire with a marshmallow on a stick." Eric stated the obvious, "My guess would be you're either roasting a marshmallow or summoning Satan. And because you are Jackie Burkhart, I'm gonna have to go with summoning Satan."

"I'm making s'mores." She explained in a sort of 'isn't it obvious' kind of tone.

Eric nodded, "Right. And then…doing what….with them?"

"Are you really that dense?"Jackie asked, sounding more frustrated than actually angry, "I'm eating them."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Eric was quick to apologize while lifting his palms up in a 'don't shoot' stature before he tried to justify his actions, "It's just I'm sitting here, watching Jackie Burkhart not only make s'mores but eat them too and I don't have my camera! Nobody's gonna believe me…it's like seeing Bigfoot!"

Pointing her stick and attached marshmallow in Eric's direction, Jackie scowled, "I am not Big Foot. If anyone here is Bigfoot it's your girlfriend in there with her big Wil E. Coyote feet of hers." She declared moving her stick away from the tent where Eric had emerged from and back over the fire.

"Alright, okay, okay. You're not Bigfoot." He agreed and paused for a moment or two before a smirk crawled on his lips, "How do you feel about Sasquatch?"

"And to think I was about to offer you a s'more." Jackie mused with a tilt of her head.

The smirk on Eric's face was swiftly whipped off at the mention of him getting one of those campfire treats. He really did want one. Eric's eyes followed Jackie's lightly toasted marshmallow as she moved it off the fire for the last time, and his mouth watered. He could taste warm toasty marshmallow already. Not wanting Jackie to know that her words had weakened him, he cleared his throat and decided to try for a compromise.

"How about the Loch Ness Monster?" he suggested and when he saw the flames burning in her eyes—and it wasn't the reflection of the campfire—he quickly continued on, "She's in Scotland! You'd get to wear those little checkered skirts!"

Jackie thought it over for a good few seconds. Those skirts were kind of cute…red really was her color too…and she was sure she could pull of that little hat too. After a bit more debating, she at last gave in.

"How do you want your marshmallow roasted?" she asked him, ready to move the already roasted marshmallow back over the fire if need be.

"Oh no!" Eric was quick to object before grabbing a tall stick from the ground and opening his waiting palm for a marshmallow; Jackie placed the marshmallow in his hand and as he stuck it on the stick he continued, "I've seen the way you've baked pies."

"I may not know how to bake a pie but I can make s'mores." Jackie defended herself before reminding, "I was a Girl Scout for eight years."

Eric took her up on her challenge, "Oh yeah? Well I was a Boy Scout."

"Really? I didn't know that. For how long?"

"A week." He admitted as he twirled his marshmallow over the flames, "But it was the week they taught us how to make s'mores."

She moved her head up and down in an understanding manner before going back to fixing her s'more. She sandwiched the roasted marshmallow between the two graham crackers—one plain and the other with a piece of chocolate on it. Jackie squished the marshmallow just a bit so that it expanded and each bit would have some, but it didn't spill over in a sticky mess either. Perfect!

Jackie took a bite of the treat and her eyes slipped shut as she moaned in delight.

Hearing the moan confused and frightened Eric just a bit and he turned his head to look at Jackie wearing a 'What the heck was that?' expression on his face. Jackie never noticed him though and continued to enjoy her food, letting out a few moans here and there. Eric soon found that he couldn't not say anything and he opened his mouth to comment on the noises she was making when he noticed the large streak of chocolate stretching from the corner of her lips all the way to the middle of her right cheek.

"Uh Jackie," he called to her, his finger already pointing up at his own cheek. However when Jackie looked straight at him and he saw that more chocolate covered her face he thought she looked like a little girl enjoying her s'more…and Jackie Burkhart with a messy face was a rare sight to see, "Could you had me the crackers?" he asked, moving his finger away from his cheek and pointing at the box of crackers near Jackie.

With her mouth still full, Jackie wordlessly handed the box to Eric and he gratefully accepted it and began to build his own s'more. Once it was complete he wasted little time in taking a bite and quickly understood why Jackie had been making those noises before.

"Oh…"he said his mouth full, "Oh this is good stuff."

"I know right?" Jackie smiled a chocolaty smile, "S'mores are my favorite thing about camping."

Eric had to agree with her on that but he couldn't tear himself away from his s'more, even for just a few seconds to reply to Jackie's comment, so he merely gave an enthusiastic nod of his head.

"But I can also make them when I'm not camping, like when we're at home." She shared and then proceeded to take another bite of her shrinking s'more.

A frown appeared on Eric's forehead when he heard this and he swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking, "How?" he asked but soon came to a conclusion, "Oh right! I forgot how being the devil gives you unlimited access to fire."

He look on Jackie's face showed that she was obviously not amused by Eric's statement and she ignored it as she continued on, "I make them on the stove. I turn on the burner and roast the marshmallows over it. It's not the same as a campfire but it's better than nothing."

"Huh, that's actually pretty smart, Jackie." Eric admitted, "I'll have to try that."

Jackie nodded her head as she chewed on her last piece of her s'more. There was a calm silence between the two but it only lasted a few seconds and before either could begin to enjoy it Jackie stood up from her log.

"Well I'm going to back to bed." she announced.

"What? Why?" Eric asked, he was a little disappointed that she was leaving so soon—of course he'd never tell her that, "You've only had like one s'more. You're tiny, you can afford another piece of fat girl food."

She knew he was trying to speak her language to try to get her to stay and that made her smile, "Thanks Eric, but no thanks. S'more are special food and the more you have of something special the less special it becomes."

"I guess I can understand that." he said with a hint of disappointment.

"The bag of marshmallows are where I was sitting and if you need more chocolate get it from Fez's secret stash of candy in his pillow case, that's where I got these pieces. Goodnight, Eric." she called over her shoulder before disappearing in the tent she shared with her boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Jackie." Eric replied until he comprehended what she had just said, "Wait…secret stash…wait does that mean…this is Fez's candy?"

"That's right you candy stealing sonofabitch!" an angry accent-heavy voice growled.

Eric's eyes widened with fright, "No, Fez! No! It wasn't me! It was Jackie! Really! Fez... Fez put down that frying pan!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, what did you think? Yay? Nay? A mix of both? Lemme know in a review!_

_What about you all? Do you like s'mores? Are they you're favorite part of camping? And what's more fun making them or eating them? Kinda a tough choice, no? Be sure to grab some on your way to the review box or your nearest exit. :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! I know a lot of you have probably already ended your summer vacation and yes it is a sad thing BUT the good news is that this collection is still going for a tad bit longer and I have a new installment for you today! It's kinda a short one and I apologize for that along with any errors there may be—stayed up way too late working on it—but hopefully it's something to help cheer you up after your first, second or whatever week of school you may be on. Perhaps it'll even remind you of your recent summer days…hopefully it won't make you sad, don't want that. I really do hope you all enjoy this little installment and I thank you so much for the wonderful support and amazing reviews you all have left on this story so far. It truly means so much! Thanks for reading, hope you like, don't forget to review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Why are the only shows playing on TV during the day are all educational kid stuff?" Eric asked aloud as he sat with his friends in his parent's basement. "Why don't they play anything for kids our age."

It was a hot summer day and none of them felt up to doing anything—but it was summer, the season for not doing anything. Eric was seated at the right side of the sofa while Kelso sat on the opposite side, Hyde was in his chair and Fez had the job of changing the channels on the old TV set which meant his place was right next to the TV.

"First of all Forman, we're not kids anymore." Hyde reminded with his arms crossed over his chest, "Second, it's probably cuz anyone our age or older are all either in school or at work during this time of the day."

"Man, I'm glad I'm not one of those guys!" Kelso shared happily before grabbing a fistful of popcorn from the bowl on the table and dropping it into his mouth—several pieces missing his mouth completely.

Eric had to nod along to the statement until he realized something about it, he frowned slightly as he turned to his adopted brother, "Hyde, you're one of those guys! What're you doing here with us?"

"Wrong again, Forman." The man behind the shades replied before explaining, "See I'm not really one of those guys. I'm the boss of the place that makes me one of those guys so that means I can give myself the day off whenever I want and make me one of you guys again." a slight smirk played on his lips for just a moment before he added, "Next time I'm doing it later in the day when there's actually good stuff playing on the tube."

Again, Eric had to agree with the words said by one of his friends. He was about to make his own comment as well until Fez spoke up as he stood up from his seat in front of the television set, his hand cramped from turning the knobs.

"That is it! I give up! There is nothing on but baby shows for babies!" he declared angrily as he dropped onto the sofa; however not two seconds later a bright smile reappeared on his face, "Oh yay, Big Bird is back on!"

The others watched as their foreign friend scooted closer to the edge of his seat, smiling happily as he watched _Sesame Street_ come back from it's last commercial break and a large blue puppet with crazy eyes appeared on the screen making Fez's smile double in size.

"Oh joy! It is a Cookie Monster one too. He is my favorite. He even helped me created my own song." Fez told the others in the room, who obviously didn't share his excitement.

Eric turned to Hyde before asking in a tone just above a whisper, "Think we can keep him from singing it if we tell him we've heard it before?"

At that same moment Fez began clearing his throat and doing a few throat exercises that he'd learned from his school choir days. He was warming up his voice and seeing this made Hyde realize the only answer possible.

"I'm gonna go with no."

"Ehm. Me…me…me…"the foreigner cleared his throat once more before starting his song that seemed to be carried in a somewhat familiar tune. "_C is for candy, that's good enough for me. C is for candy, that's good enough for me. C is for candy, that's good enough for me. Oh, candy, candy, candy starts with C…"_

While Fez continued to gleefully sing to himself, Kelso decided to share his own thoughts on the characters of the popular kids show, "Yeah, Cookie Monster's great and all but my favorite's Big Bird. Cuz he's the star." He explained then added, "You just know he's popular with the ladies."

"I always liked Kermit." Eric admitted. However his confession didn't get the reaction he thought it would, he now had both Kelso and Fez scowling at him with looks that seemed to be a mix of anger and confusion, it stirred up his own confusion, "What?"

"Kermit is from _The Muppet Show_ not _Sesame Street_." Fez stated making it sound like it was something that everyone should know.

Kelso shook his head from left to right, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh yeah, there's something wrong _with me_!" Eric repeated in a tone that leaked of sarcasm.

Hyde smirked with amusement at his suffering best friend while Fez and Kelso—as if happy to hear Eric admit he had a problem—went back to watching the show on TV. Fez was also still singing along to his candy song but Kelso seemed totally engrossed by the program at least until he heard a sound that made him perk up with alert like a dog who'd caught whiff of a squirrel.

"Fez! Stop!" the man pretty friend ordered causing the other man to immediately stop singing when he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen. Do you hear that?"

The eyebrows on Fez's face furrowed together until they spread apart and rose up as his eyes widened the moment he heard the twinkling musical notes of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' "Is that…"

"That's right." Kelso answered back in a dead serious tone, "This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!"

The two young men proceeded to pop up and off their seats; Kelso looked prepared and affirmative while Fez seemed to be a nervous wiggling mess. Hyde and Eric remained in their seats, puzzled by the situation playing out in front of them. It took them both a little while to hear the children's musical number but even then they got no answers.

"What's the big deal?" Eric asked at last, "It's an ice cream truck."

Kelso shook his head once again, still speaking very seriously, "No, Eric it's not an ice cream truck, it's _an ice cream truck_!"

"Yeah, it sounds a lot more different when you say it." said Eric.

Hyde decided to join in on the conversation, "You know they only play the music when they're out of ice cream, right?"

For a brief moment both happy expressions on Kelso and Fez's face crumbled but it was Kelso who remembered something from the past.

"Nice try Hyde, but we're not falling for that a third time." he stated and Fez backed him up with a nod.

Eric looked back and forth at his friends. He couldn't believe that these guys had fallen for that trick. He couldn't believe Hyde had made them fall for it twice! Where had he been when that happened? His thoughts were soon interrupted before he could get to an answer.

"This is a truck with ice cream." Fez said as if the idea of an ice cream truck was one that had never been heard of before, "And we want ice cream."

Not quite seeing the point here, Hyde made a suggestion, "There's ice cream in the deep freeze here."

"It's not the same!" Both men argued angrily.

Hyde lifted his palms up a bit in a 'don't shoot' kind of way before deciding to sit this out and just watch the scene unfold in front him. It was starring Fez and Kelso, there were bound to be some laugh—most of them being at their expense.

Looking at his partner in crime Fez questioned, "Do you have the list?"

"Right here, buddy." Kelso confirmed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper that he soon handed to Fez.

"A list?" Hyde couldn't resist asking, though made sure to stay Zen and show how he wasn't really that interested in knowing.

"Yeah, since summer started the ice cream guy started selling 25 different kinds of ice cream treats." Kelso started to explain, "Me and Fez wrote down all the names so we knew what we were gonna get before we went. Our summer goal is to try all 25 of them."

Eric turned to Hyde, "You know, the worst part is that's actually a lot more productive than anything I've done with my summer."

"Did you decide which one you're getting, Fez?" Kelso asked.

"Um…yess…I mean no…I mean…aye!" he cried sounding close to tears, "This is too hard!"

"Come on, Fez!"

The foreigner glared daggers at the man standing beside him "Do not rush me you sonofabitch!" Kelso's face showed some fright but Fez didn't notice it as he went back to the list looking it over once more before smiling and politely saying, "I will go with the chocolate éclair ice cream treat!"

"Good choice." Kelso agreed, slightly afraid to say anything else, "Um I'm gonna get a peanut butter chocolate twist."

Fez showed his approval of Kelso's choice by smiling and moving his head up and down. The two men were about to get ready to leave when they remembered another important matter they needed to take care of first.

"Oh wait, we gotta stretch first." The taller man reminded.

And soon both were stretching their legs and arms by doing a few lunges and toe touches among other things. It was a sight that slightly disturbed the other two men in the room.

"You guys are serious aren't you?" Eric finally realized, though was still frowning, "You're really gonna go out there in the 90 plus degree weather and chase after a truck that half the neighborhood kids are probably already chasing after."

Fez grinned proudly as he did another lunge with his right leg, "That's right."

"And since we're taller and have longer arms we'll get our ice cream first." Kelso explained.

Hyde, knowing things wouldn't work out the way Fred and Barney planned things, couldn't help quipping out, "Can't argue with that logic."

"Thanks, Hyde." Kelso said with an appreciative smile and then turned to Fez, "You ready, Fez?"

"Yes sir!"

"I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!" the two cheered out loud before heading out of the basement from the side door and even after they were gone the cheer could be heard over and over again—luckily getting more and more faint.

Eric shook his head at their antics, "Wow, it's like those guys are never gonna grow up. I mean chasing after an ice cream truck? How immature is that?"

"Yeah." Hyde agreed, "You could probably still catch up to them if you leave now."

"I could right?" Eric asked excitedly as he hopped over the back of the sofa and over to his Candy Land stash grabbing some bills. "You want anything?"

The curly haired tough guy shook his head, "I'm good man."

"Suit yourself." came Eric's response before he swung open the door and left the room, his voice still floating in for a few more seconds as he called out, "Kelso, Fez! Wait up guys! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

At the same moment that Eric made his exit, someone entered the basement from the wooden stairway.

"Where did the Three Stooges go?"

Turning his head to the voice, Hyde found Jackie walking towards him, "Went to go attack the ice cream man."

"Oo I could go for some ice cream." She said with a smile as she sat herself down in his lap.

"There's some in the freezer."

Jackie frowned, "It's not the same."

Hyde didn't know how everyone knew this but him, "Fine. They just took off, you could probably catch up with them."

"Or…" she said sweetly.

"No, no 'or.'"

"But Steven," Jackie pouted, "think about how sweet it would be if my Puddin' Pop got me a puddin' pop."

Though Hyde didn't exactly see the sweetness that Jackie saw in this idea he did see a possible proposition, "I'll get you your ice cream, if you stop calling me that for a week."

"In public." She added.

"For two weeks."

Jackie nodded, "Deal."

To show that he was in on this deal as well, Hyde stood up with Jackie in his arms and placed her on the sofa before exiting the basement without saying a single word.

0o0o0o

Several minutes later Hyde returned to the hangout with Jackie's wrapped ice cream treat and found that his friends had beat him back and were busy eatting their own ice cream. Jackie grinned and walked over to Hyde the second she saw him.

"Here." He said handing her the treat.

"Thank you P…Steven." She quickly corrected herself before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Hyde nodded and began to make his way to his usual seat when the sight of his friends sitting together on the sofa caught his eye. They were sitting side by side, large grins on their faces as they had their ice cream in their hands and all over their grinning faces.

He frowned a bit "You guys look like you five years old."

"And you look like you do not have any ice cream." Fez shot back at him.

Ignoring the comment Hyde continued on his way. It really did look like he was heading over to his regular seat, however he made a slight detour to his left. None of the boys noticed but Jackie certainly did, especially when she saw him pull out a white rectangular object from under his t-shirt.

"Steven?" Jackie called, stepping up behind him so that the others wouldn't hear, "Did you buy that ice cream sandwich right now?"

"No. Been carrying it around for awhile." He answered in a tone that wasn't sarcastic but actually sounded like he was hoping he had fooled her.

Jackie smiled and grabbed onto his upper right arm, "Steven, it's okay to admit you bought something for yourself from the ice cream truck. It's good to indulge your scruffy inner child." She said to him, "And besides no one can really resist ice cream from an ice cream tuck."

"Yeah, I guess." Hyde muttered a bit, looking down at his ice cream sandwich for a moment then back at Jackie, "But if I ever start acting anymore like those guys, will you shoot me?"

"You don't even have to ask, Puddin.'" She reassured him with a kiss on the cheek and then walked away.

At first Hyde frowned at the name he'd just been called. He was about to point out that she broke their deal until he realized she really hadn't. She didn't call him 'Puddin' Pop' she just called him 'Puddin.'' She was a clever one, he thought with a smirk as he joined the others in the sitting area where they enjoyed their ice cream.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? A little of both? Let me know in a review!_

_What about you all? Have you got a favorite ice cream treat or flavor? Still chase after the ice cream truck? I've got too many favorite treats too choose from ranging from coconut flavored ice cream to those little juice popsicles that you have to freeze to make the popsicle._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. Road Trip II

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and had a good week and are getting ready for an even better weekend. Today I have for you a new installment for Sweet Summertime! But before you go on to read this there's just a couple of notes, first of all this is a kind of part to to the road trip piece I posted a month or so ago in this collection, but you really don't have to go back and read it, it can be read together or alone. It's up to you! Also this installment is the last installment for this summer. Sad, I know. But the good news is that I really am thinking about posting more stories to this collection next summer, which is why I'm not marking this as complete just yet. Unless you all would prefer me to leave the collection as it is. You tell me! I would also like to take this time to say thank you to all of you wonderful readers who have, read, or reviewed, or added to your favorites, or alerts….or maybe you did all of those things! No matter what you did, you supported me with this story and it really means so much! THANK YOU! Thanks for reading, please review if you can and lemme know what you think, I hope you like it, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Two hours. Two hours, thirty two minutes and forty four seconds. That's how long the basement gang had been in the Vista Cruiser driving their way to their weekend vacation but it felt so much longer—especially to Eric who was the one doing the actual driving.

Things hadn't been too bad all the way through. When they first piled into the car there was lots of laughs and excitement about the road trip, then things fell into a peaceful kind of silence as the radio played some of their favorite tunes. But as they traveled on to the roads between towns they lost the stations, creating awkward moments of silence. However those moments didn't last too long and Eric soon found himself wishing for those awkward but quiet times to come back.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Eric could still see all the passengers and their activities. From the corner of his eye he could see Donna sitting beside him looking just as annoyed as he felt while she listened to Jackie ramble on and on…and on, about her latest shopping adventure. Eric smirked a tiny bit, misery did love company.

Using the help of the rearview mirror he caught the glimpse of the Three Musketeers in the backseat. Sitting behind the driver's seat was Michael Kelso, singing a classic road trip song at the top of his lungs, hoping to get others to join in. Seated next to him was Fez who normally would have been dueting right along with his man pretty friend, but instead sat with a deep scowl drawn on his face and his arms crossed defensively over his chest. And then there was Hyde whose head was leaning against the rolled up window making it look like he was sleeping. Eric was sure his friend was just pretending to be asleep, after all who could sleep through this much racket…then again the guy did live with Jackie.

"_Take one down pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall!_" Kelso sang the finish of the song that had seemed to be never ending; with a grin on his face he scooted off his seat and popped his head over Eric's shoulder, "Are we there yet?"

Eric didn't even glance back as he replied, "Well Kelso, we're five minutes closer to being there since the last time you asked that question."

"Awesome!" he declared with a pumped fist and a grin that had doubled in size before going back to his seat.

"So then I just decided to buy them both." Jackie shared with Donna, ignoring the blank look that the redhead wore on her face, "I mean who am I to deprive a cute dress like that from being worn by a pretty girl like me?"

Donna stared at her friend, "You're a real saint, Jackie."

"I know." the younger girl replied, not catching the sarcasm in her friends voice.

Sensing that this was the end to Jackie's story of A Tale of Two Dresses, Donna wasted little to no time in finding a way to save herself from having to listen to another. She turned her attention to the radio and turned the knob hoping to pick up some kind of signal but all that came through was staticy sounds.

"Crap. We're still not picking up any music." Donna said out loud sounding more disappointed than angry.

Jackie too appeared to be saddened by the announcement but soon changed her attitude and began to search her mind for another story she could tell to help pass the time. She wondered if she had told Donna about the new pair of sandals she bought and the story behind them. However, before she could find out whether she had or not her ex-boyfriend jumped into the conversation.

"It's okay, we can make our own music." Informed an eager Kelso before he started singing an all too familiar tune. "_A thousand bottles of beer on the wall, a thousand bottles of beer take one down pass it around nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall_…Come on Fez, sing a long." He nudged his singing partner.

Fez didn't appear to be in a singing mood though as he swiftly pulled away from Kelso's touch, "No, thank you."

"But you love the bottles of beer on the wall song." A sad Kelso reminded.

"Well I do not love it anymore." The foreigner sharply replied, looking even angrier as he stared ahead at the road, "Just like I do not love you sonsofbitches anymore."

Kelso's face scrunched with, "What? Why? What'd we do?"

Turning his head, Fez glared back at his friend, "What did you do? _What did you do?"_

"That's what I'm asking!" Kelso reminded.

With fury burning in his eyes Fez started to explain what had made him so upset at his friends, "Yousonsfobitches left me at the gas station! Why would you do that to Fez?"

"We thought it was funny." Hyde spoke up wearing a smirk on his lips but remaining in his 'sleeping' position, proving that Eric's theory from earlier had been correct.

"Three times?!"

"Yeah well, after the first two times we wanted to know if it'd still be funny a third time." Kelso tried to explain with a straight face, it worked for a few seconds before his smile broke onto his face and he began laughing at the memories of abandoning Fez at the gas stations, "It was!"

Fez did not seem at all happy about the answer he was given, in fact he seemed to be even more upset than before. But Kelso didn't worry too much, he knew Fez for years and had learned several things about him, some he couldn't remember very well, like where his foreign friend was from, while others he remembered quite well like how he could never stay mad at a person for too long, especially if that person was Kelso.

"Aw come on, Fez you wanna smile." Kelso teased lightly, pointing at Fez's face.

"No." Fez argued, sucking in his cheeks, "I do not."

"Yeah, you do." nodded Kelso with his own large grin.

Not being able to fight it any longer a smile sprung onto Fez's face and he looked at Kelso fondly, "You know me so well."

Kelso gave an embarrassed shrug before remembering what it was that had started this all, "You wanna singing now?"

Instead of giving a simple 'yes' or 'no' kind of answer Fez grinned and began the song, "_Nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall_."

"_Nine hundred ninety nine bottles of beer!_" Kelso joined in happily and the two sang on happily not caring how annoyed the other passenger in the car looked.

"_Take one down pass it around nine hundred ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall! Nine hundred ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall…"_

"Hey!" Eric shouted out over their singing, "Who wants to play a game?"

Hall and Oates were intrigued, "What kind of game?"

"It's called um…" the driver struggled for a name, "Find the nearest bathroom."

"What are the rules of the game?" Fez wanted to know.

Eric shook his head, "No rules. Just the first person who finds the closest bathroom wins."

"What does the winner get?" Kelso asked the most important question of all.

"Anything you want." was Eric's quick reply that obviously hadn't been thought out all too well.

Kelso seemed more excited about the prize than the actual game, "Oh I wanna robot!'

"And I want a lifetime supply of candy!" Fez announced, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Fez and Kelso appeared to have completely forgotten about the game and Eric as they talked about other things they could ask for if they won. The word 'anything' meant that the possibilities were endless. But while those two were locked in their own little bubble the others were paying closer attention to the creator of this new—and weird—game; the way he squirmed in his seat, the rule of the game, and the way his voice went up higher than it usually did.

Donna frowned at her boyfriend, "Eric, do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"What? No!" Eric asked and then quickly answered, "I'm just playing a new game with my friends, right guys?"

"What if we got a robot that makes candy?" Kelso suggested to Fez, completely ignoring Eric's voice.

The foreigner nodded with a smile, "Oh that is a good one!"

Hyde shook his head at the moron twins then with small scowl still in place looked over at his adopted brother, "Forman, weren't you the one making sure no one had to go at our last stop?"

"Yeah," he confirmed while twisting his body a bit again, "but I because I was, I was too busy being concentrated on you guys I forgot that I had to go. And besides that was…a while back."

"It was fifteen minutes ago." Jackie informed wearing a frown on her face—she was grossed out about all this bathroom talk, especially since it concerned Eric, and wished it would all stop.

Eric glanced over at the brunette just long enough to let her see his own unhappy facial expression before turning back to the road, "You know what Jackie, you're right! I did have to go fifteen minutes ago but then I thought, 'You know what would be fun? If I don't go now and instead wait until we're on the road in the middle of nowhere with no bathrooms in sight and my bladder feels like it's about to explode.' And I was right this is much more fun!"

The sarcasm was not lost on Jackie and she glared at Eric then moved her attention to Donna, "Donna, did I tell you about the new water fountain they put in at the mall? It's probably eight feet tall and really fancy looking. After a long day of shopping it's nice to sit down in front of it and listen to the relaxing sounds of the water coming down. Whsh. Shh. Whsh shhh."

"Oh God." Eric's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he heard Jackie's imitation of a water fountain imitation.

Though Hyde found it the sight amusing, even felt a hint of pride as he watched Jackie, he felt for his friend, "Man, just pull over and go outside."

"No way. I'm not going outside." He shook his head firmly, "I don't have to go that bad. I'm more civilized than that." there was a small pause and when he spoke again his voice had gone up a few notches, "And…it's getting pretty dark out there."

"Suit yourself." came Hyde's Zen reply before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, getting ready to take another nap…or at least pretend that he was taking one.

Next to Hyde, Fez and Kelso were still discussing the kind of prize they should ask for if they won the game that they weren't even currently playing. Suddenly Kelso's attention was torn away from the talk about a talking robot dog that could make candy, by a flash of blue that zoomed past his window.

"Blue punch buggy!" he exclaimed before slugging his friend's shoulder.

"Aye! You hit me!" Fez cried and then looked at Hyde, "Hyde, Kelso hit me!"

"Don't care." Hyde answered, eyes still closed.

Kelso shook his head, "Nu-uh, I didn't hit Fez, I _punched_ him. And it was only cause of the buggy."

"I am not a buggy!" Fez declared before taking a swing at Kelso's upper arm.

"Ow! Hyde, Fez punched me!" whined a close to tears Kelso.

But Hyde still wasn't interested, "Not my problem."

"I only punched you because you punched me you, sonofabitch!" reminded Fez.

"Cuz of the buggy!"

"I am not a buggy!"

Meanwhile up in the front seat, Donna was searching for a working radio station once again and this time her luck had improved. After a few seconds of more white noise the faint tunes of Neil Diamond's _Sweet Caroline_ came playing through the speakers. Her luck had improved, but it wasn't any 'I won the lottery' kind of luck.

"Oh I love this song!" Jackie said happily as she began to move her head a back and forth with the tune of the music.

With her hand still on the dial Donna spoke up, "I'm gonna see if we can pick up any other stations."

As soon as the song changed back into the annoying staticy sound Jackie frowned angrily, "Donna, I just said that I liked that song."

"I know and I said I was gonna see if we can pick up any other stations." She repeated herself before giving a kind of explanation, "Maybe one that's playing music the rest of us can enjoy too."

"Why?" a perplexed look appeared on Jackie's face; she liked the song playing before why couldn't that be good enough for everyone else too, it wasn't as if they were going to get another new station for awhile. However, instead of pointing any of this out, Jackie had another question to ask her friend, "Who made you in charge of deciding what music gets played and what music doesn't?"

Donna stared at Jackie not sure if she was serious or not, "Um Jackie it's my job remember, I'm a DJ."

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "one of the less pretty kinds of talk show hosts."

It was obvious that Jackie was just upset that her kind of music had been changed after she had even said she like the song, but Donna was not willing to overlook Jackie's hurtful words.

"Excuse me?"

"What? It's true. You only hear DJ's voices, you never see their faces like you do with the pretty TV talk show hosts." Jackie explained to her, "Like me."

"Jackie, you had a public access show." Donna was quick to remind before pointing out, "One I helped you on!"

Jackie was not going to deny that claim, "Yeah Donna, _behind_ the camera."

And then they were at it. The two friends began arguing with each other, their voices getting mixed in with the voices of the boys in the back as they fought over who had punched who first—Hyde just kept remarking that he didn't want to be part of it. Soon the Vita Cruiser was filled with chaos of the group talking and yelling over each other, until finally Eric had had enough.

"Oh for the love of God! Shut up and help me find a damn bathroom!" he shouted.

His voice had been so loud that it startled everyone into silence and once Eric realized what he'd done he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, guys." He apologized for his sudden change of character, "I just…I just really have to go."

While Jackie muttered something about babbling brooks, Hyde, Fez and Donna nodded their heads and gave some short quick statements that showed they understood, and Kelso…well Kelso only had one thing on his mind.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Good? Bad? Lemme know in a review!_

_What about you all? Take any fun road trips this summer or were they more like a road trip like this? Lol Did you have a good summer? I hope so! I also hope that these summer stories helped brighten some of your summer days. I hope I can do it again next year! :D_

_Thank you once more to each and every one of you wonderful readers! *hug* You're all gold stars in my book!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, till next summer, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
